In the last decade, there has been an explosion of consumer electronics devices that are small, computationally powerful, expensive, designed to be carried on the person, yet are rather fragile and easily damaged. Foremost among these electronic devices are cell phones, personal texting devices, digital cameras, global positioning devices, electronic calendaring devices, and electronic devices combining two or more of these functionalities. While these devices are extremely useful, they are also extremely delicate and do not tolerate overly rough treatment. In addition to the electronics inside these devices, which are prone to failure when dropped, many of these devices also include a touch-sensitive glass or optically clear panel which is easily scratched or cracked.
Thus, there has sprung up an active trade in after-market cases and covers to protect these pricey, but easily damaged electronic devices. These cases and covers are often form-fitting, flexible plastic shells that provide some measure of overall physical protection to the overall structure of an electronic device. The cases and covers are, in essence, shock absorbers to soften the blow when the device is, for example, dropped on a hard surface or carried all day in a pocket full of loose change and a ring of keys. Some include a clear plastic overlay that protects the display portion of the device. These conventional cases and covers, however, are not easily personalized. Thus, the present invention is directed to kits, devices, and methods for personalizing covers for electronic devices.